


Крауч-крэк

by Mariza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fanvids, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Cделано на пятнадцатую неделю (седьмую второго сезона) «Дуэльного клуба» на дайри за Бартемиуса Крауча-старшего.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Крауч-крэк

**Author's Note:**

> Этот клип стал результатом размышлений на тему «Чего бы такого сделать с персонажем, который появляется в одном фильме минут на десять от силы, при том, что я к нему равнодушна и хэдканонов не имею?» При этом цикл о Простоквашино я не люблю. Но тут минус на минус дал плюс.
> 
> Продолжительность и вес: 1:56; 15,2 МБ  
> Исходники (видео): «Гарри Поттер»  
> Исходники (аудио): мультфильмы о Простоквашино  
> Ссылка на скачивание: https://yadi.sk/i/7dSWPwqMO8VnDA  
> 


End file.
